


The Open Door

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aslan offers advice, Bravery, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Other - Freeform, brief mention of bullying, evil hag, gen - Freeform, spells, the Room of Requirement is secretly a doorway to Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in Hogwart’s doorways to different worlds didn’t just appear out of nowhere. But when one does so right in front of Neville, he discovers a whole new world of magic in a realm called Narnia…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia. 
> 
> -just a snippet of an idea that I had. I doubt I'll expand on it. Kudos, Comments, and whatnot are greatly appreciated and loved!

Neville Longbottom hadn’t had much success when he had first come to Hogwart’s. He thought himself unworthy and undeserving to be in the school at all, what with his magic being as bad as it was. He was teased and bullied by Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. Well, more by the Slytherins than the Gryffindors, though there were a few…

Neville grew up as a single child, and knew not of the real meaning of ‘family’. His Aunt was all right, he guessed, but she was stern and never really spent much time with him. His Uncle Algie was a maniac, however, and Neville was convinced that he had tried to kill him the year before figuring out that he DID have magic, by hanging him out of his window. Thankfully, Neville had survived the terrifying ordeal, and had wound up a spot in Hogwart’s. 

He found the Room of Requirement, which meant that could be a place for training with the D.A., something that had helped him in the long run with his magic. It had taken him months, but he finally got the hang of Expelliarmus as well as a bunch of other ‘normal’ spells wizards used every day. He didn’t know why he was so defective in magic. But he still had it, and he was glad of that fact. But he was also lonely. He hadn’t really had any friends-until Luna, Susan, Hannah, and Ginny came along. But they were all girls. The one who he got along with most was Luna-both of them were outcasts. But sometimes, despite having them as friends, he felt that none of them really understood him or liked him the way that he wanted. He didn’t know exactly what way that was, but it was still something that he longed for. 

He was thinking of this one afternoon as he headed towards the Room of Requirement for peace and quiet. Malfoy had been his usual annoying self, bullying him in front of the others-thankfully Professor McGonagall interfered, and told Neville to go back to the Common Room. He didn’t want to go there, however, as he was sure that the others were all musing about Harry and Neville didn’t want to think of the war either. He wanted a bit of advice. He wanted a bit of time off from his kind of magic…

He opened the door to the Room of Requirement-and froze. 

The Room wasn’t like the normal D.A. room that he’d grown used to, it was now opened into a forest of sorts. The door shut behind Neville, and he swallowed hard, realizing that this was something new entirely. Doorways to other worlds didn’t exist, not even in Hogwart’s…

He started cautiously forward, his wand gripped in his sleeve, a hidden weapon just in case. The forest brightened as the trees seemingly parted to make room for him. He looked back, but the door to Hogwart’s was no longer there. He wondered if perhaps this might’ve been a mistake after all. 

He heard yells, suddenly, and froze. Those weren’t yells of joy or happiness or anything like that. Those were yells of pain and agony. He crept forward and saw what looked to be a hag torturing a lone…stag? He stared, unsure of what to do or say. 

“The White Witch will be pleased at having another slave,” The Hag crowed in delight, as it continued torturing the poor creature. Neville’s mouth dried at the words. He slowly stood up, and the Hag never noticed him. The Stag did, however, and looked at him hopefully, but also forlornly. Neville felt anger towards the Hag and used it to cast the spell he had only just recently mastered. 

“Expelliarmus!” He yelled, and a flash of red shot straight at the Hag-hitting it dead on and knocking the creature unconscious. Neville half-ran down the small hill and reached the stag. He untied the creature, and undid the gag as well. Why would the poor stag have a gag…the answer became apparent a moment later, when the stag spoke sounding solemn. 

“Thank you very much, Son of Adam.” It said. Neville stared at it, and then promptly fainted. 

~*~*~*~Break~*~*~*~

Neville woke slowly, thinking that all of it had been a dream. He became aware that he was lying on something soft, and comfortable. He could hear voices, and remained still with his eyes closed, his breathing still like that of someone sleeping. He was always good at faking when he was asleep. The voices were unfamiliar. 

“Are you sure it’s a Son of Adam? They’re a lot braver at the sight of a talking animal,” A small squeaky voice said. 

“Perhaps this one had never seen one of our kind before,” A mild voice stated, and then seemed to pause. “I think this one is on our side at any rate-why else would it have stunned the creature torturing Mr. Prongs?” 

“Maybe he just didn’t aim right?” Another voice, this one high and gruff, asked sharply. The voice made him think of Mad-Eye Moody. 

“I do not think so,” The same mild voice responded sharply. “Perhaps we should ask him ourselves. Son of Adam, are you awake?” It asked, and Neville pretended to still be asleep. His breathing remained the same still, and one of the creatures licked his face. Neville slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. He saw other creatures, a Unicorn, a Badger, and a Squirrel. 

“Son of Adam, where are you from?” The Unicorn had the mild sounding voice-Neville guessed that the Squirrel and Badger were the other two. 

“Uh, I’m from Hogwarts, a magic school in England,” Neville stammered, staring wide-eyed at the Unicorn. He had seen unicorns before. 

“England,” The Unicorn said smugly. “That is where King Peter and the others say they came from.” 

“Are you sure, Silver?” The squirrel asked doubtfully. The Unicorn, Silver, nodded. 

“As sure as I’d ever been in my life,” He said calmly. “Mr. Tumnus will be around shortly, along with Queen Lucy and King Edmund. Prepare yourself, for if they find that you are lying…” 

“I don’t lie,” Neville said truthfully. He had always told the truth, no matter how bad it was. He thought of the school, and how Snape and the others were there. “I have to get back,” He said suddenly, startling them. Before anyone of them could ask, however, the Stag appeared. 

“King Edmund, Queen Lucy, and Mr. Tumnus,” The Stag said, and went towards Neville’s side. “Are you all right? You gave me quite a fright when you fainted.” The Stag, Neville remembered him being called Mr. Prongs, asked softly. Neville nodded. 

“I’m fine-I’d just never seen a talking animal before,” He explained, and the squirrel appeared disappointed. The Stag nodded understanding, and stood by Neville’s side as the King and Queen came up to greet them. 

“Why, you really are like one of us!” Queen Lucy exclaimed, and Neville saw that she was around a seventh year’s age, with King Edmund being a bit older. “What is your name?”

“My name is Neville Longbottom,” Neville said cautiously. He didn’t think they were pretending to be King and Queen. His mind went back to the doorway, and he wondered if the Room of Requirement was more than what it seemed. “I’m from England,” He added, and they beamed. 

“So nice to have another one of us here!” Queen Lucy exclaimed. 

“Indeed,” King Edmund agreed. 

Just then Queen Lucy seemed to see something beyond them, and her face softened as she smiled up into the woods behind them. 

“I think there’s someone that wants to talk to you,” She informed Neville, who blinked and turned…

Staring in stunned disbelief at seeing a Lion. 

Wait…

Wasn’t Gryffindors symbol a Lion? Frowning, he moved forward to ask, never paying any attention to the fact that the others were already moving away. He made it to the lion’s side, and the two of them began walking in the woods, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“You bought me here, didn’t you?” Neville asked, frowning.

“You asked if to help prove that you were brave enough,” The Lion said calmly, its tail swishing behind him as they walked. “Well?”   
Neville thought back to when he’d attacked, saving the stag without any hesitation.

He smiled. 

“I thought so,” The lion said with an amused snort. 

“Aren’t you the Gryffindor’s symbol?” Neville asked, without thinking. The lion was quiet. “I mean, I don’t mean to upset you or anything, I’m really just curious…”

“I am many things, Son of Adam.” The lion said finally. “But currently, I am an escort. I believe you were about to go back to your friends in Godric’s Tower?” He suggested. 

Neville turned to where the lion was looking, and saw the doorway, half open and faint light coming out. He smiled at seeing it, startled, and turned to ask, 

“Did you just call it Godric’s-”

But the lion was gone. He turned around and saw that the King and Queen and talking animals were gone as well. He stood for a few long moments, before he finally sighed and turned to go back into Hogwarts, making sure that once he walked out of the door that he closed it firmly behind him.

He wasn’t going to tell anyone about this. He thought that the lion might appreciate it. After all, who’d believe him anyway? 

But at least…

At least now he knew he was brave. Brave enough to face the oncoming war, especially considering he was brave enough to go through unmarked open doors.

==

End


End file.
